When a Tree Gives You an Angel
by Rose Bride
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic, well ever submitted. I really hope you like. It's about Tenchi being paired up with a charcter of my own. Please R


This story is my first, and it's it dedicated to my Little Helper. Thank you for encouraging me, and believing in me. I'm sorry I never got to write my others down, but I'm starting. Thank you for being their for me, for not laughing at my silly stories and for being my BEST FRIEND!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators of Tenchi Muyo , Tenchi Universe and Tenchi in Tyoko. Except for Selene, Tama, and Demoka they belongs to the ME!  
  
  
Hey Everyone! This is me very first fanfic! Well, that I have ever submitted, So I really hope that you enjoy. I'm open to any suggestions, Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
  
(Tama I feel a warm sensation throughout out my body, and the presence of the power of Jurai)  
" You are right Lady Selene, the one to unseal you is approaching soon"  
( You mean....)  
"Yes my Lady"  
( Ohhhhhhhhh, I will sleep until that time)  
"Yes, rest thats all you can do know"  
Tama, in his human form, a royal ship of Jurai gazed at the sleeping girl in quartz casing. He knew he should be feeling happiness for the girl in the casing. But sadness remained, he knowing he would miss her, but this was the only way, she must be free. A silent breeze whipped around the solitary Tree in the dark night. While the mighty Tree, sat in the middle of it's lake standing strong waiting for that special one to set it's Lady free.  
  
~ In the Mountains a certain group of girls and a Boy named Tenchi with his grandfather take a hike to explore. When a certain blonde, tanned girl trips and falls, rolling down the side of the hill, into the lake where the Tree stands  
  
"KIYONE!!!!!!!!! 'sniff" where am I" cried a frantic Mihoshi.  
" Mihoshi! Mihoshi! are you down there? answer you me?" yelled a very angry Kiyone " Can't you even walk through the woods without causing trouble". Kiyone wasn't really angry at the her blonde partner, just frustrated. "THACK!" "Ouch!!!!" And getting hit in the head with tree branches wasn't helping!  
The moment Mihoshi saw her green haired partner trudging angrily her way, she jump and ran and gave her a hug. Almost strangling the poor Kiyone, crying and sniffling the whole time.  
" Mihoshi would you get off of me! Really, how old are you?" Asked Kiyone, while try to pry the crying Mihoshi off of her.  
" Oh your so funny Kiyone!!!! but I tripped and fell and you came to get me! Just like off of Space Space Police men, where the partner, got hurt ......." Kiyone rolled her eyes at her partners babbling, but couldn't help but giggle at her sudden change of behavior. Mihoshi was soon about to get into explaining whole series, when all of a sudden a blue spiky haired women popped out of nowhere.  
" There you two are! Hey I found them, their down here" yelled Ryoko to a group up ahead.  
" Ryoko, there's no need to yell like a barbarian!" scolded a purple haired Princess Ayeka, while slowly making her way down the hill.  
" Are you all right Mihoshi?" asked a small blue haired and little cutey Princess Sasami, Ayeka's younger sister.  
" Doesn't look like she has any broken parts" examined a short pink haired genius by the name of Washu or as she likes to be called Little Washu.  
" Well geeeeeee Princess, if I whispered like you do, not even the squirrels would hear me" mocked Ryoko, knowing she was trespassing on dangerous grounds.  
" Ohhhhhh why you!!!!!! How dare you mock the Crown Princess of Jurai!" Yelled Ayeka seeing flames!  
" Hey you two don't start, this is supposed to be a nice outing"  
"Meow!" Out from the bush came a medium height, brown haired 16 year old boy named Tenchi, and on his shoulder was the all to lovable cabbit Ryo-ohki!  
"Grandfather are you all right?" asked Tenchi.  
" Yes I'm fine, I've walked through more dangerous forests than this" replied the temple priest, Tenchi's grandfather, but also Yosho, the half brother of Princess Ayeka. Who left Jurai and lived as a priest on Earth.  
" Ohhhhhhhh Tenchi please don't be mad " cooed Ryoko, while transporting, behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
" RYOKO!!!!!"  
"O bug off Ayeka!"  
"THATS IT!"  
"RIGHT NOW YOUR MAJESTY!"  
"Ryoko, Ayeka stop this..." but Tenchi was cut off by a hand on his shoulder and a warning look from his grand father, whispering in his ear " If I were you I stay out of this one".  
While all this fighting was going on ,and Mihoshi was trying to calm both girls down. But not working, because they knocked her down in minutes flat. Sasami disinterested in her sister's and Ryoko's constant fighting over Tenchi. Brought her attention the the large Tree behind her.   
"Meow?"  
" Ryo-ohki" picking the small cabbit up. " You know what, I believe this is a tree from Jurai, I'm not sure but something inside tells me that it's a very important tree, lets go tell Tenchi"  
While watching the girls bicker back a forth, and throwing in a couple of punches, Tenchi was brought to the attention of Sasami calling his name, and pointing to the tree in front of her.  
" What is it Sasami?...... HEY isn't that a tree from Jurai or a ship!" yelled Tenchi, getting the attention of all the girls and his grandfather.  
" Where, Where" asked Mihoshi frantically searching for Tree that was dead smack in front of her" All Kiyone could do was hang her head and sigh.  
" Why, Tenchi you right that is a tree of Jurai, and from the looks of it, it's one of the royal trees.  
" You are right Princess Ayeka, if I'm not mistaken, it's Tama, the twin ship to Tsunami. The one that disappeared centuries ago" replied the grandfather very sure of this information. From the moment he stepped foot on this ground, he could feel a very powerful yet familiar power of Jurai coming from deep within the tree.  
" You are so very right Lord Yosho"  
"WHAT????"  
"Who said that?"  
"Kiyone I'm scared!"  
"Mihoshi get off of me"  
" This is very peculiar"  
"Meow!"  
"Don't be scared Ryo-ohki"  
In seconds the group was surround be a very strong, and bright light. Gathering them in it's warm embrace. They all soon found themselves in a very strange place, but they didn't feel scared, but very comfortable and safe. All around them was water and smaller trees, and directly in front of them was a quartz casing, with the faint image of a young girl of 16 with silver hair and ancient Jurai clothing, lay sleeping in her sealed state.  
" Where are we?........ Grandpa you've changed!" cried Tenchi looking at the man, that was standing in his grandfather's space, but he knew it was his grandfather. Though younger looking, much younger.  
" Yosho!" exclaimed Ayeka, looking at the image of her half brother she so remembered.  
" Ha, I guess my secret is out!, but I think we have something more important to worry about, like where are we?"  
" I believe you already know that Lord Yosho" replied a spirit image of a young man, that looked incredibly like Tsunami, but with dark navy blue hair and well a guy!  
" So you mean we're inside the memory of a ship of Jurai and a royal one at that!" clarified Ayeka, trying to make sense of all the thoughts racing through her head. But it wasn't helping with Ryoko clinging to Tenchi, the way she was!  
" Yes Princess Ayeka, you are, I welcome you Princess Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ryoko, Ryo-ohki and of course Lord Tenchi" greeted the young man, not moving from the quartz of his sealed Lady.  
" Hhhhhooowwww......d-d-d-d-o-o-o-o 'gets a smack in the head by Kiyone' know our names" said Mihoshi, whole rubbing the back of her head, where Kiyone hit her.  
" I've been watching you all for quite sometime know, watching and waiting." replied Tama.  
" Oh yeah! and why have you been watching us!" Ryoko, didn't like the idea of some strange ship, especially one of Jurai watching her. * This is probably something Ayeka cooked up to keep me from Tenchi*  
" I need the one of Jurai to free my Lady". As soon of the words left Tama's mouth, a bright light appeared around the young girl, magnify her face and features. She was the most beautiful girl, they had ever seen, her strand of silver hair glistened in the bright light. Her face was while like a doves wing, but a had a faint light colour of pink in both her cheeks. While jewels brightened by the light, were wrapped around her slender neck . While jewel rings of Jurai graced her slender fingers, that were nestled gently between her bosom. While the pure white clothing of Jurai looked even whiter and on the middle of her forehead was a small shaped diamond. She was definitely a member of the royal family of Jurai.  
Ayeka gasped " Why those are ancient royal robes of the royal family of Jurai!, but how, and why is she wearing them"  
" Because she was once the child Empress of Jurai". Yosho said this is a flat tone, though happy beyond belief to see his dear cousin again. He was angry to see her in the state she was in.  
Mihoshi very confused be grandfathers saying, said out loud " She doesn't look like a child"  
Washu acting in her genus way, replied. "Well thats because the power of Jurai must have aged her, am I right?"  
Tama not surprised by Washu's guess said " Yes your very correct Ms. Washu"  
"Little Washu"  
"..........Little Washu"  
Washu couldn't help but grin at, her own smartself.  
Ayeka gasped, this was even harder to believe. It was said that the child Empress of Jurai was kidnapped many years ago during a great battle on Jurai, and was said to be dead. After all that her father took the thrown being he was next in line, because his sister was the mother of the child Empress.  
" This is too hard to believe, she is supposed to be dead"  
"She isn't dead Princess I can assure you, she is very much alive"  
" That means........" Aye looked in shock to the spirit of the royal ship of Tama in front of her. She couldn't believe, she can't, it was forbidden!  
" You sealed, Lady Selene, once Empress of Jurai, Daughter of the late Empress Fia, away, in the memory of yourself. Something that is FOREBIDDN!!!!!!!" yelled Yosho, not trying the hide his angry at the image of the man in front of him.  
Tenchi and the girls couldn't help but jump at the sound of the grandfathers yell, this was very new to them since he was a very quiet and calm man.  
Tama, didn't ene blink, but looking deep in his eyes, you could so so much sadness. That is was breaking Sasami's/Tusami's heart to even look directly at him.  
" Yes Lord Yosho, I know it is forbidden, but it was the only way."  
Tenchi not understanding what was so forbidden, couldn't help but ask. " Why is it forbidden to seal someone away?"  
Ayeka falling to her knees answered " On planet Jurai, the trees'ships have the ability to seal others away, we only used this for enemies or during wars. But when some of the ships began to seal away good citizens of Jurai. A law was passed by the council and Royal family of that time. That if any ship was to seal another away without the permission of the council and the royal family would be servely punished"  
"But....."  
"You don't understand Lord Tenchi, Once we seal another away, they can be freed, unless a special person of the royal house of Jurai comes and unseals them with the sword of Tenchi" answered Tama, clothing his fist, in angry at himself.  
" It is expressly forbidden to seal away a member of the royal family, especially an Empress" Yosho looked ferciely at the spirit in front of him " I, Yosho, of the Royal Family of Jurai, demand an explanation, for the sealing away of Lady Selene, my cousin!"  
Another shock was sent throughout the others, as these words were spoken.  
" As you wish Lord Yosho" From the Tama began his story.  
" Many centuries ago, I made a special bond with a young girl whose mother had just died. She was only five and was named the Empress of Jurai. Her name was Selene. As time grew on, this bond became stronger and I was known as her ship. When she was 10 years of age, and I believe you were five years old, I am correct"  
" You are correct Tama, now continue.."  
" Yes I will. At the age of 10, the Empress Selene and the planet Jurai was attacked by a very powerful and strong opponent. Her name as Lady Demoka, once a member of the royal family of Juri, that was disconnected, because of her use of the power of Jurai for that of dark purposes. Lady Demoka and her minions unsuspectly attacked Jurai, during a festival in honor of the Empress 10 birthday. During the great battle against Demoka's forces, Selene was kidnapped. I feeling her presence leave Jurai, broke free of many station beside my sister Tsunami and set off the rescue her. When I approach I lent the power and the 10 light wings of Jurai to Selene. With mine and her powers combined, we were only able to seal Demoka away, but not destroy her. During this great battle my lady Selene was very badly injured. We were able to land on this planet Earth safely. I though of taking Selene back to planet Jurai..... but I f I were her injuries were so bad, she would have died on the way there" Tama stooped to collect himself, though being a ship he still had feelings and had to keep himself from breaking down, as feelings from that day rushed at him like a tidal wave.   
Sasami blew the nose of Ryo-ohki, Mihoshi hanged on every word Tama had spoken so far, while Washu contemplated over the information.  
"Plesase go on Tama" requested Ayeka, clutching her cloth, while thoughts and emotions raced through her head.  
" Yes my Princess. Like I said if I were to take Selene back to Jurai in the condition she was in, she would had surely die. An I didn't want that, I loved her to much, to let that happen. So I transported myself to this secluded place deep in the mountains. I did the only thing I knew I could to keep her alive, and that was by doing the most forbidden on Jurai. Thats was by sealing her away in my memory, while I implanted myself on this planet. I did what I only knew what to do. She knew what I was going to do and allowed it, she didn't want to die and if this was the only way she was going to live she would allow it. So I sealed her inside my memory and myself. Her wounds healed and over the many centuries, with the power of Jurai her body and mind aged that that as a 16 year old. Though her body was in suspended animation, her spirit was able to speak to me and she watched over the many centuries of people on this planet with me by her side. While , prayed until the day, a warrior of Jurai would come to free her." Tama finished his story, surprised that he didn't break done. He turned a pleading look to Tenchi. " Please Lord Tenchi, I know that it is you that wields the Light hawk Tenchi, you alone has the power to break my seal, Please I beg you free Lady Selene"  
" You can't do that Tama, do you know what will happen to yourself!" Cried Ayeka, running the the faint image of Tama.   
"Isn't there another way" Sasami, was scared because, even though she was young. She knew what would happen to Tama, her and Tsunami were both fully aware.  
" Yes Princesses I am aware of what will happen and willing to make that sacrifice." Tama looked at Lady Selene sealed away and placed his hand on her quartz casing whispering " I would do anything for her"  
" Are you prepared for your consequences Tama, I know you did a very noble deed to save her, and I forgive you. But you know that once Tenchi breaks the seal you will die" Yosho felt sad at uttering these words, but he was very proud of Tama, he did something very noble for his cousin and that is forgivable and understandable.  
" I can't do it" Tenchi, couldn't take the life of this man, even if he was a ship, he was Tsusami's twin brother and well a living being!!!!  
" You must Lord Tenchi! I've kept Selene away for centuries I can't do this to her anymore. Please for my sake and her happiness. Break this seal I have over her let her be free and live a life she has so wanted all her life. She may have never said anything about wanting to be free, but I know thetas what she has desired for so long. I can't deny her that any longer!" Tama pleaded with Tenchi, tries formed at the brims of his eyes. " Please Lord Tenchi for her sake"  
Tenchi gazed at the man in front of him and he could feel the strong emotions he was emitting. The love he had for this girl, empress, Selene was so strong, but it wasn't love for between a man and woman. But that of a love a friendship. Tenchi then looked at the girl, Selene in the quartz sealing and felt his heart ache. An emotion wash over his whole body making him feel so complete, he wasn't sure what it was but whatever it was. It made him what to free her and protect her for eternity.  
" If that is what you desire Tama"  
" Yes Lord Tenchi, with all my living being"  
Tenchi then brought out the sword, he knew so well. He felt the same power rush over him and cover is whole body. Soon the light of the sword appeared and he was ready to strike the quartz and break the seal around Selene.  
" Please Lord Tenchi, I know you will take good care of my lady and that you'll protect her. She'll need someone when I'm gone. I need you to fill that position for me." Tama bowed low in front of Tenchi awaiting the blow that would end his existence for now.  
Yosho bowed to Tama, and smiled at the young man, who was older than he was. Ayeka bowed her head, while both her and Sasami both prayed a prayer from the planet Jurai. While Ryoko watched, thinking over what Tama had just said. Mihoshi clung to Kiyone like glue waiting for an explosion, while Washu watched, interested in all that was happening around her, waiting to witness once again the power of Jurai. While Ryo-ohki sat perked on Sasami's lap, watching curisouly but fully aware of the situation around her.  
Tenchi then prepared to break the seal " GoodBye Tama", "GoodBye all". Tenchi then took a running start at the seal on the quartz casing. In one swish, the sword was brought down into the sealing, while a sudden jolt was sent throughout the ship, Tama slowly began to disappear, while places on the ship began to blow up. *GoodBye my Dear lady, may We meet again *TAMA!!!* Tama's life was soon gone, while the quartz casing broke around Selene. Tenchi had to cover his face from being hit by any of the quartz pieces. But as so as the left, Selene began to fall from inside, Tenchi with lightning reflexes. Had her in his arms, before she could fall.  
" This is not good, with Tama dead, the ship is exploding" Washu was typing like mad over her dimensional computer.  
" Don't worry Ms. Washu, we'll be fine" said Grandpa, reverting back to his original old state or disguise.  
As soon as he spoke those words, they were embraced by the same warming light and found themselves, just around the edge of the lake, where they were before. This time the Tree was gone and Tenchi was holding the living body of Selene is his arms.  
" WOW! what a ride" exclaimed Mihoshi.  
" Of course only you would say that" Kiyone couldn't believe her partner at times.  
Ayeka walked up slowly to Tenchi and looked at the girl in his arms. " Is she going to be okay, she hasn't waken up yet"  
" She's fine, she just taking it all in, and well she's still sleeping" explained Washu, examining the Selene.  
" Well I hope she's okay soon" Ryoko, was worried about the girl in Tenchi's arms, only she was also worried about competition.  
" Well Tenchi it looks like we have another house guest for the time being" Yosho looked at his long lost cousin, we had to admit she was beautiful, but was she still mischievous like her younger self, he would have to wait and see.  
" Your right Grandpa" Tenchi watched the girl sleeping in his arms, while her chest rised slowly up and down. He felt that is was his responsibility to take care of her and be be her side, for her promised Tama. But there was something else, something deeper.  
Sasami watched the others as the talked about Selene and where she would stay. When she was about to move from the lakeside, Ryo-ohki jumped from her lap and a few feet from her.  
"Meow , meow,meow!" "What is it Ryo-ohki?"  
Sasami looked at the place where Ryo-ohki was pointing and found a seed, it was Tama's seed!!! "So he didn't die, he was reverted back to a seedling! hmmmmmm I think when Selene wakes up she'll like to replant him, What do you think Ryo-ohki?"  
"MEOW!"  
Sasami started giggling, "I'm glad you agree". Placing the seedling in her pocket, she picked up Ryo-ohki and made her way to the others.   
~The Tenchi gang had all arrived back home, with their new guest. Selene, is still sleeping, when they place her in a room and await her awakening  
" Are you sure she's sleeping? , she looks dead" Mihoshi couldn't help but ask, as she poked at the girl lying infront of her. She's been sleeping for so long, when will she wake up.  
" Mihoshi, I don't think you would liked to be poked while your sleeping" Sasami walked in with some tea for the others, and hopefully for Selene when she wakes up.  
The gang all sat around silently, drinking their tea and watching for any movement from the girl sleeping infront of them. Grandfather had left to go pray at the temple, but instructed them to send for him right away when Selene wakes up.   
"Well you know Mihoshi, your just as bad" remarked Ayeka, sipping her tea with her royal posture and grace. Sometimes her royal ways were just a habit, but it didn't bother her. Ayeka was very excited to meet her long lost cousin and once Empress of Jurai. She had so much to ask her and talk about. She didn't know anything about Selene, except for what she was told by her tutors and what she read. But the girl extremely interesting, that she just had to get to know her. But she was also determined not to let Ryoko, have her way with her cousin and corrupt her in anyway.   
"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"  
"Did you hear that!"  
"Look she moved"  
"What??"  
"Yeah her fingers twitched, wait now her head is moving"  
"She's waking up!"  
" Oh my dear cousin!"  
Slowly by slowly the gang watched as Selene, began to slowly wake up and take in the world around her. Moving her sift joints, stretching her fingers, moving her head from side to side. Slowly opening her eyes and letting her senses come back to her, things she hasn't used for centuries. That when she opened her eyes, it was bright everywhere, but what was a most unexpected greeting to someone, just waking up after and 1000 century sleep. Was the fact that there was about 9 faces right up close, watching her everymove.  
" What? where am I" Disoriented from just waking up, Selene tried her best to sit up, but was failing and almost falling to the ground.  
By be at her side, Tenchi grabbed her around the waist to steady her. "You should becareful you haven't used your arms for a while, so there a bit weak"  
Selene gazed at the young man holding her around the waist, and blushed. The only man she had ever been around where, councilors, family members and Tama. This was something new to her, but she knew who this boy was, he was Tenchi the one who freed her. " I will remember that when I try to walk" smiling " You must be Tenchi, am I correct?"  
Surprised by the sudden question, he answered " Yes I'm Tenchi, but how do you know"  
"I know much about you all, like the blond over there is Mihoshi, the one who stumbled into the secluded place where Tama was settled. That led you all to me." Hearing her name Mihoshi, flipped out of her seat, almost spilling coffee all over but with her quick reflexes and experiences around Mihoshi. Kiyone saved it, from ruining the carpet.  
" And thats Kiyone, Mihoshi's partner for the Galaxy Police, thats Washu the professor and most brilliant scientist in all the universe" Washu grinned at this, she knew she will like this girl.  
" Over there floating in the corner is Ryoko, and creation of Washu, and thats Ryo-ohki another creation of Washu's, her daughters" "Meow" Ryo-ohki ran up and jumped up on Selene's shoulders, startling her at first, but she was soon rubbing the cabbit's chin with affection.  
"Well I see Ryo-ohki has already made friends" Ryoko commented, without moving from her place on the corner, but smiled over at Selene.  
" Of course the girls here in front of me, are royal princesses of Jurai, my cousins" Selene gave both Ayeka and Sasami, a smile of great love. Even though she didn't know much about all these people, she felt safe and already cared for them.  
"I am glad to see you awake Lady Selene, and well, please if you need any help I'm willing to lend you my services" Ayeka, reached for Selene's hand and gazed at her with concern and wanting to help this young woman infront of her. Ever since she was a child, she always heard the stories of the great ruler who was only a child. She admired and respected that person, though she knew she would never meet her. But know she gazed into the eyes of that very same person, and couldn't help but feel scared.  
" Theres no need for the formalities Ayeka, just call me Selene. I don't need anything yet, but if you could please tell me what happened to Tama" Selene tried not to lose control of her feeling at the moment. She cared for Tama a great deal and she knew of the consequences of him sealing her away. She prayed that nothing would happen to him, she prayed to with the power of Jurai.  
Sasami watched the older girl in front of her, when she felt Ryo-ohki searching through her pockets, then she remembered. "Oh yeah, thanks Ryo-ohki" "MEoW!"  
"Selene I know what happened to Tama"  
"You do Sasami?"  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a seed, Tama's seed. She carefully placed it into Selene's hand. Selene clasped her hand around the seed and a tear silently trickled down her face  
She jumped and hugged Sasami, while trying to find her voice but only whispering "Thank You Sasami"  
Sasami was surprised from the reaction and the hug, but she responded back, with a hug herself. She knew from the moment, she would love Selene like a sister. Sasami already felt a strong bond between the two of them.  
"Hey you know Selene"  
"Yes Washu" answered Selena while wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"I have a special planting area, built like the system of Jurai, for Tama to regrow"  
" Yes Washu thats a perfect idea, it really works Selene I used it for Ryo-o" Ayeka clapped her hands together in complete joy.  
"I would really appreciate it, if it's not to much trouble"  
"HA! no trouble at all, would you like to do it now"  
"Yes, yes I would like to" Selene tried to stand, but found herself slowly falling. But with relief Tenchi was already beside her and caught her before she could fall and hurt herself. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes Thank you Tenchi, I guess I have to get used to walking again"  
"I'm not surprised, you haven't used your legs for centuries" Washu, turned on her heel to lead the group to her laboratory. Mihoshi and Kiyone right behind her, Ayeka as Sasami on either side of Tenchi and Selene with Ryo-ohki on Sasami's shoulder. Tenchi helped steady Selene and helped her to walk, with her arm around his shoulders and his's around her waist. While behind them Ryoko scowled at the sight, but shuggered it of, since she knew it must be hard for Selene just waking up after a few centuries.  
~The planet of Jurai, in the presence of the Emperor and his council members  
  
  
The current Emperor of Jurai, sat confidently and proudly on his throne in the middle within the rind of seats that lift high into the sky. He glanced over the different council members, conversing or angering over different matters that concerned Jurai. When all of a sudden he felt a presence of a great power appear beside him. Turning his head to see what the source to this power was, he came to see a spirit of Tama kneeling before him.  
" Tama! could it truly be you?"  
"Yes, It is I, Tama, the ship of Lady Selene and twin to Tsunami" With this Tama, lifted himself of the ground and look directly at the new Emperor.   
" HOW could this be possible, you died centuries ago!" As the Emperor spoke these last words, the entire council had their focus on their Emperor and the spirit of Tama, both standing in the middle of the ring.  
" No you are mistaken, I have been alive for centuries"  
The Emperor shook, with confusion and surprise, just barely getting out the question "What about my niece Selene?"  
" She had also been alive for centuries"  
The Emperor had almost fainted at these words, but was brought back to reality with another question in mind. " IF she has been alive for centuries why hasn't she returned home to Jurai!, What happened? Where is she now?"  
" I will answer all your questions my Lord, if you please take a seat" The emperor took and sat waiting for the answer he so longed to know. He never truly believed that his sweet and loving niece was dead, he wouldn't believe. A part of him always knew that she was alive, but then he wasn't so sure. But know all his questions would be answered.  
" Lady Selene has been residing on Earth for the past centuries, during the battle against Lady Demoka, she was injured to the point of death. If I was to bring her back to Jurai at that time, she would have'd died along the way.  
" So what did you do?"  
" I found the remote planet Earth and landed there, and I............ "  
" WHAT DID YOU DO???"  
" I sealed her away in side of my memory, to heal her injures" Tama looked away from the Emperor's eyes, he could see the angry and he felt ashamed.  
" Do you not know that sealing another life from away, with out my permission is forbidden!"  
" Yes you majesty I know that, but Selene was able to live and with the power Jurai, her mind and body aged to the age of 16. As you can see know I am dead, this is my spirit form, not a transmission."  
" What do you mean"  
" My seal on Lady Selene was broken and she was set free, and I died and have turned back to my seedling form"  
The Emperor tried to digest the information one bit at a time, trying to figure out and make sense of what had and has happen. " Who set her free? by breaking you seal"  
Tama smiled, a smile that he thought he had losted. " It was Lord Tenchi, grandson of Yosho on Earth who broke my seal". With these last word spoken, the spirit of Tama, royal ship of Jurai and Selene's guardian and friend disappeared, to return to Earth to begin his regrowth.  
The emperor smiled, " I thank you Tama" He turned to all the members of the council who had the mouths open so wide that they looked like fish. He started to laugh, his laughter brought them all back to attention. With them back, they began to ask him many questions.  
" Is it True?"  
"What shall we do"  
" Lady Selene is alive?"  
" She's also living on Earth? and with the princesses"  
After his laughing spell, the emperor brought back his attention to the eager council members and said " Prepare me my ship, I believe I will make a trip to Earth and see my niece, with me own eyes" He believed Tama was right, but he felt that he had to see Selene to truly believe"  
When all of a sudden the room began to grow darker and darker by the second, and a heavy silence followed throughout the council. They could feel and enormous amount of energy strike through the room. It was a the power of Jurai, but used for a dark purpose.  
" I believe you all remember me"  
The Emperor shock violently until he was on his knees, shaking from pain. The royal guards ran to his aid, but we thrown back by an invisible force.  
" This is how it should be, YOU BOWING TO ME!!!!" The snakelike voice began to laugh, a cold laugh that sent shivers through an mans spine.  
Through his gasping and trying to catch his breath and trying not to show on weakness, the emperor was able to talk. " I didn't think I would ever see you again my step-sister, Demoka"  
" Yes, well me little niece's seal was somehow broken and well I was set free" The embodied voice, floated throughout the room. Bring back memories that each one tried to forget, about the Dark War, that almost destroyed most of Jurai.  
" What do you want!"  
" Hmmmmmmmm nothing from you yet, my dear brother. I just wanted to let you know that, there is no way for you to leave this planet, I have placed a seal of dark energy all over Jurai. Not even you most powerful ship can penetrate the spell I casted"  
" WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
" Yes I knew you where going to see Selene, yes I know she's alive, I can feel her energy. I can also feel that Tama is dead. That means this time there will be no one to stop me. To stop me from KILLING SELENE!!!!!!!!" The voice began to laugh again, but through rage the Emperor shouted.  
" YOU EVIL WITCH!!!!!! I Even if I can't stop you, I know that the people of that planet will! Yosho will!"  
" Hmph, I'm not afraid of you daughters, or that son of yours. Pathetic weaklings that they are! I will first kill Selene, then your children and then....... I'm coming back to destroy you and all the royal family of Jurai and take my RIGHTFUL THRONE!!! hahahahhahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA" After this bonechilling message and encounter, they room went back to normal and the emperor stopped shaking and panting. Use royal guards ran to use aid, while another went for the royal doctor. " I believe I will be all right, Yiko!"  
A short man, with glasses and tanned skin and light blueish greyish hair, from age and was around 2 thousand years old. Jumped from his seat, the moment he heard his ruler call his name, he ran to his side. " Yes my Lord"  
" I need you to see if it is true about the barrier and if it's true find away to get through!"  
" Yes, my lord I will get right on it" Leaving in just moments to assemble every member of scientist of Jurai to deal with this situation.  
" You majesty, what will we do about Lady Selene and your children"  
" All we can do is pray, that they can fight of this evil, Please Tenchi I know you can do it" As they all started to leave the room, the emperor stopped and looked at his council members.  
" What has happened here, must not get to my wives! Understand!" Every member nodded in agreement, and went there sperate ways.  
  
~ Planet Earth, Tenchi's home"  
  
" Hello! I'm home" Tenchi walked through the door, and took off his shows. Sighing it had been a long day at school. " I have so much homework!" In a matter of minutes he felt himself, levitating the ground, he looked around to see Ryoko behind him, levitating them both in the air.  
" Hello Tenchi, did you miss me" Ryoko whispered in his ear.  
Tenchi freaked, he hated it when Ryoko did this but he never said anything, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. " Ryoko put me down!"  
" Ohhhhhh don't be mad Tenchi I was just having a little fun thats all" As she placed him back on the floor, giving him puppy eyes.  
" It's all right" Tenchi smiled, *life has been the same here at home he thought. Except for the extra among them, and that was Selene. It was been atleast two months since she's been here, but to him it's felt like shes been here all his life. She's so quiet and reserved, but she does have he outbreaks and have fun times. She is so unpredictable, what a fun, loving, caring, conserdate, respectful, understanding person she is. He had to admit that he was beginning to develop a crush on her, well actually not develop but full blown crush. Since the day he saved her, he felt something for her, but know just by knowing her and seeing her everyday, he might be in love with her. She's so helpful, always helping Sasami, playing with Ryo-ohki, talking the Kiyone and Mihoshi, joking around with both Ryoko and Ayeka, learning from Washu, speaking with his father and catching up on old memories with grandpa. With him, she would always come around when he was free from Ayeka or Ryoko, just to talk about...... well everything, she helped him out in the carrot fields and when she was by herself, she would tended to Tama's seedling, read, or do some ancient Juraian weaving. A technique that was very interesting to watch, she made a beautiful blanket already and had given it to him as a gift for freeing her. Now she was working on twin shawls for Sasami and Ryo-ohki*. Tenchi smiled at all his thoughts about Selene, leaving him a a dream like state. Which was really freaking Ryoko out. " Tenchi? Tenchi? Hey snap out of it!" Ryoko clapped her hands in front of his face, bring Tenchi back to reality. " Hey Ryoko, is dinner almost ready?"   
" Huh"  
" Oh Tenchi your home!" Sasami can running out from the kitchen with her wooden spoon to greet him, with Ryo-ohki right behind her nibbling on a carrot  
" Hello Sasami, mmmmmmmmmm dinner sure smells great"  
" Really? Selene and I are trying a new recipe, we hope you like it" With that said and done, she darted back to the kitchen to finish off cooking the rice.  
" Oh, Tenchi your home, I hope you had a good day at school" Ayeka walked out from inside the living room to greet him, happy that he was home, but not to happy to see Ryoko all over him.  
" Well Ryoko, I see you will always be the same! Lazy and sleazy!"  
" Well princess I wouldn't talk, If I remember correctly you've been watching those soap operas all day."  
" Humph! Don't turn that on me Ryoko, you were watching the same ones as me the whole time also!"  
" Come on girls theres no need to agure, it's almost dinner and I'm going to get change and wash up" Annoyed by the girls constant fights, he trudge upstairs, head down and all from the exhausting day. Not looking up to see Selene, walking down with a stack of laundry. In a few minutes there was a huge collision, resulting in Tenchi's school books and the stack of laundry being flown every where. With Selene and Tenchi both tumbling down the stairs, landing with a THUMP! with Selene lying across Tenchi's stomach and him quite dazed. Tenchi, coming out of his daze looked to see Selene lying across him, when all of a sudden his face went to the colour of a tomato.  
Selene looked up to see the position she was in, and quickly got to her knees beside Tenchi, trying to help him up, apologizing the whole time.  
" It's all right Selene, I wasn't watching where I was going, so I didn't see you"  
" I wasn't paying attention either, I'm sorry, are you sure you not hurt?" Selene had a look of pure worry on her face, with a slight blush mixed in.  
" I'm all right, here let my help you pick up the laundry okay" Tenchi was glad to get himself out of the acquired moment with Selene. He offered his hand, which she accepted and helped her to her feet. They both began to pick up the items that were all over the living, laughing and joking about what had happened. While in the doorway stood six very confused women, two of them not liking what was going on.  
Sasami, ran over to help Selene carry the rest of the laundry, before they returned back to serve up dinner. While Tenchi, excused himself, with one last apology and left to get ready for dinner. While both doing their separate thing, they couldn't help but smile to themselves.  
"Selene?"  
" Uhhhhhhh HUH? Oh Sasami, I'm sorry I dazed off for a moment. Is everything all right?" Selene went back to getting the rest of the dinner prepared before serving.  
" I was just wondering........mmmmmmmmm do you like Tenchi?"  
Selene smiled at her, " Of course I like Tenchi, he's a really nice, kind, caring, compassionate, loving, sympathize, sweet, funny guy."  
Sasami, blushed, she didn't want to pry into Selene's personal life but she couldn't help but ask.  
" I mean do you love him?"   
Selene dropped the spoon she was using, and blushed. Sasami regretted asking her such a personal question and wished she could take it back. " I'm sorry Selene I didn't mean........" But she was cut off by Selene bending down and wrapping her in a hug.   
" Don't be sorry Sasami, your just curious and I understand that. I'll tell you what you want to know. Yes I do love Tenchi, but thats between you and me"  
Sasami, looked into the older girls eyes and knew she was telling the truth, but pondered. " Why do you want to keep it a secret?"  
Selene smiled " Because I know that Ryoko and Ayeka, feel the same way for Tenchi, they've know him first and it just wouldn't be right for a newcomer like me to move in on him. I see that Tenchi has already enough to deal with"  
" But Selene, you can't just set aside your feelings, you got fight for him"  
Selene giggled. " It's all right Sasami, I'm not setting aside my feelings for him, it's just......." she sighed. It was hard to explain, but she didn't want to get involve and hurt Ayeka and Ryoko, two people that she had come to love and admire as friends.  
Sasami looked at the sad look in Selene's eyes and decided she wouldn't press any further, just incase she might hurt her. Whispering to Selene her last comment about the matter." Well I think Tenchi may love you" That was the last thing she said before she called the gang for dinner.  
  
~ In space hovering over the Earth~  
  
A women with dark black hair, and deep red eyes that held the secrets to all the evil in the universe. A pale white face and in a skin tight black gown with a cape the flowed around her.In her hand she held a long glaive. This glaive she help was her mercenary of death, The Executioner she called it.   
" With this glaive I will kill Selene, Now the TIME HAS BEGUN!!!!!!!"  
In her snake like voice, she called upon her power, and began her way to earth. * I found you, and now I will have my revenge. You mother thought she could banish me, from my own planet. I will kill you and rule Jurai!*  
  
~Earth, outside in a clearing of the woods*  
  
" Selene, went to the clearing and said to meet her there?"  
Tenchi, finished putting on his shoes and looked up at Sasami.  
"Yes, she should be there now, Hurry before it gets to late!" With that Sasami took off in the house.  
" Hmmmmm thats weird, but I guess I better go" Tenchi then started to head off the the clearing, to find Selene.  
  
" You said Tenchi wanted to meet me in the clearing?" Selene looked up from her weaving, at the quite excited Sasami.  
" Yeah, he said he needed to talk to you"  
" Well I better go meet him" Selene, lifted herself from the large weaving machine, that Washu made for her. She made her way pass Sasami, with a natural grace that Sasami admired.  
"Are you going to be all right?"  
" Yes I will, Ryo-ohki and I are going to relax and watch t.v"  
"Okay"  
  
Sasami watched Selene's retreating figure, she felt bad about telling them both lies. But she felt it in her heart that they belonged together. She just had to give them both a little boost. " Meow"  
" I know Ryo-ohki, but it's all right"  
" Meow"  
"Then you agree with me?"  
Ryo-ohki, shook her head vigorously. Sasami giggled " Me too"  
As they both left Selene's room, Sasami thought to her self. * I'm sorry Ayeka and Ryoko, but you can't stand in the way of love*  
  
Sasami, made it down the stairs, to be greeted by Mihoshi, and Kiyone.   
" Hello Sasami"  
" Hi Kiyone, are you both staying the night?"  
" Yes, Tenchi said it would be all right"  
" Yeah, but Kiyone didn't mention, that we might have to stay for a while because of......" Kiyone quickly clasped her hand around Mihoshi's mouth. " Don't you ever shut up!"  
Sasami giggled. " Hey girls"  
" Oh good evening Washu, are you taking a break?"  
" Why yes, I though I come up and visit with everyone" Washu, plopped herself down on the catch, looking at the three, with a cute smile on her face.  
" Meow" Ryo-ohki ran up and sat on her lap, while Washu began to scratch behind the cabbits ears. " Your such a cutey Ryo-ohki"  
" Good evening everyone"  
" Oh Ayeka, are you feeling all right?"  
" Yes I'm fine Sasami, I'm just looking for Ryoko."  
" Hmmmmmmm I haven't seen her for a while"  
Mihoshi, all of sudden in the air, excited that she remembered something. Sending Kiyone falling on her backside. " Gezzzzzzz Mihoshi"  
" Sorry Kiyone, but I remembered where Ryoko is!"  
" Ah really? Do you know where she is Mihoshi" asked Ayeka looking so innocent.  
" Yeah she said she was going to look for Tenchi"  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" Ayeka, all of a sudden saw red! " I have to find her I can't leave her alone with him!" Soon in a matter of seconds Ayeka was flying out the door.  
* this is not going good, it could ruin everything Sasami then then jumped off the stairs and ran after her sister hoping to prevent disaster "AYEKA"  
The other three in the living looked quite dumbfounded when then Washu said " Well when in Rome..." and the three took of after their friends.  
  
~ In the clearing, Tenchi and Selene have already met and both had figured out about Sasami's little plan, but both kept quiet to themselves~  
  
" Maybe we should head back now Tenchi, it's getting late" Selene walked up to Tenchi to bring him back from his daydreaming, when all of a sudden. He wrapped her in a warm and loving embrace and kissed her. Selene surprised by this sudden event, did only what she could do but respond by wrapping her arms around his neck and and respond to his hungry kisses. The both of them knew that it felt right, it was a special moment to them both. That this kiss will change their relationship between them from friends to lovers. But they weren't scared, but eager for the change. Sasami had known that they two belonged together.  
Both Tenchi and Selene had no regrets, Tenchi loved Ryoko and Ayeka, but as he got to know them both he saw them as sisters and not as potential lovers. Not in the way he saw Selene, and if they both loved him they would have to understand. Selene had no regrets, but she felt guilty, and pulled away. Tenchi looked at her surprised, while she looked down at the ground.  
" I'm sorry Tenchi, but I can't do this, I don't want to hurt them" Whispered Selene, she truly didn't want to hurt them, they were like family to her.  
Tenchi was surprised and a little anger. " You won't hurt them, they just have to understand, I'm in love with you. I've thought it over and over, and always came up with the same results. That I love you." He smiled as Selene gasped and looked into his eyes.  
" Do you mean that?" she asked  
He nodded and smiled again, taking her hand he kissed it. She smiled, but it still hurt, she felt like she was betraying them. But she couldn't help but say " I love you too Tenchi" jumping into his arms, while he wrapped them around her. Holding her close and taking in her sweet smell of roses.   
Unaware to the newly found couple. A group of women stood with mouths opened. Sasami hugged Ryo-ohki, she was happy for them both. Her plan had worked, but she was scared to see what would happen to them. Washu grinned and looked at Sasami, while whispering in her ear " I bet you planned this didn't you?".  
Kiyone and Mihoshi, hugged each other both exclaimed how cute it was. While Ayeka and Ryoko, looked on, in crushed states. It was true their hearts had been broken, but for some reason, when Selene walked into their lives. They seemed prepared for it, as if knowing all this would happen. Ayeka, knowing from the start, smiled for she was happy for them both. * I guess I will have to start anew. Tenchi will always be my first love, but all things must come to an end. I'm happy for you Selene and you Tenchi.* But Ryoko, was pissed!!!!! she also new that something was going to happen between the two, but she didn't want to believe it and pushed it out of her mind. Tenchi was hers and hers alone!  
" WELL ISN"T THAT SWEET!"  
Selene and Tenchi, were both brought back to attention, and looked over to where the girls were standing. Shock filled their faces.  
" Hey how long have you guys been there?"  
" Long enough to know whats going on" Ryoko, stepped towards the couple, very angry and ready to fight for her man.  
" Ryoko I'm sorry" But Selene was cut off when Tenchi took her behind him, for he knew, that nothing good was going to come of this.  
" RYOKO STOP!" Sasami and Ryo-ohki, along with Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi and Ayeka, ran up behind her and tried to hold her back. But she just flung them aside. She looked at Ayeka " You actually going to just give him up?"  
" Yes Ryoko! It's my duty, I love them both, I love Tenchi enough to see him happy with the one he loves. I know that Tenchi loves me, but not that way. I'm just happy to know that he considers me apart of his family. I can easily step aside and do what is right. Why don't you, it's easier, we all need to move on. Fighting will only make things more difficult. I know you and I never got along and always fought over Tenchi, but I don't want to see you hurt. Please Ryoko, it's the only way, let us just move on and accept the love Tenchi has for us now" By the end of her speech Ayeka was in tears, she still loved Tenchi, but she was willing to give him up to see him happy.   
Ryoko couldn't believe what she was hearing, Ayeka was just giving up. " What makes you think I'll get hurt?"  
Ayeka stood up and called upon her power " Because Ryoko, even though I don't want to I will stop you!"  
"You wouldn't"  
" Please Both of you stop this!" Tenchi yelled  
" Let us talk about this" Selene wanted to reason with Ryoko and help her understand.  
" NO! I won't you should have just stayed sealed away! This is all your flaut! I will kill you!" Ryoko gathered up a power blast ready to aim it at Selene. Selene pushed Tenchi aside and looked directly at Ryoko, waiting for the blast. The girls screamed as Tenchi tried to reason with Ryoko and protect Selene.  
When all of a sudden a large dark blast was sent downwards, and hit Ryoko in the back sending her to the ground. Selena ran to her fallen friend with Tenchi and the others behind her.  
Then a cold snake-like voice has heard. " I'm sorry but I will be the one killing Selene"  
The gang looked up to see the black clothed, raven haired and pale red eyed women floating over them with a black glaive in her hand. It was obvious that she was from Jurai, they could feel the power, but is was dark very dark.  
Selene gasped " Demoka" as she got up and backed away.  
The others all gasped and look up at the women, the one that almost destroyed Jurai and almost killed Selene. The most feared women ever. Sasami grabbed onto Ayeka, scared at the sight of the women.  
" I see you remember me Selene, boy you sure have changed last time I saw you , you were just a child. Now your a grown women." She smirked. " What a pity that you will have to die"   
Tenchi jumped up from his position on the ground and infront of Selene " I won't let you hurt her!"  
Selene gasped " No Tenchi"  
The women grinned " Who's going to stop me..... you? I can feel the power of Jurai within you.... *smriks* but you still don't know how to fully use it"  
"I don't care I won't let you hurt her"  
" Lets make this easier, okay, just hand over Selene and maybe I'll let you and your friends"  
" NEVER!"  
Demoka was really getting angry, but she didn't care she will kill him with her. " Have it your way then" While she gathered up her power ready for a full blown attack. Tenchi got ready to shield himself and Selene from the blast. But when he looked up, he saw Ryoko, flying towards Demoka, blasting her all the way.  
" I WON'T LET YOU HURT EITHER OF MY FRIENDS!!!!!!" With that Ryoko kept up her attack. But Demoka lifted her hand, which sent a huge power blast at Ryoko, sending her flying she hit a tree and was knocked immediately unconscience. " RYOKO!!!!!!!" Everyone cried out to their fallen friend, Sasami and Ryoko ran to her aid.  
" Now lets get down to business, I hope that pathetic women learned her listen, now anyone else want to challenge me?"  
" I Will!" Ayeka stood up and prepared herself. " I will not stand by and let her hurt the people I love you witch!"   
" We feel the same!" Kiyone and Mihoshi, also stood up and puled out there Galaxy Police guns , aimed and ready to fire.  
Selene jumped from behind Tenchi " No please you don't have to do this" " No, I must it is my duty" Ayeka smiled at Selene  
" Yeah and as Galaxy Police officers we can't stand by and let innocent people and friends get attacked" Kiyone grinned.  
" Yeah, so prepared to die, Wicked Witch of the West!" Mihoshi smiled but was totally serious.  
Demoka sweatdropped, but got back on track " Okay but it is your funeral!" Demoka sent a large assault against the three. Ayeka created and barrier around them, as Kiyone and Mihoshi, fired like crazy. But they were only able to create little damage, but not enough to bring her down. Demoka brought he glaive high into the air, and brought it back down with a slash. Breaking the barrier and sending them flying, injury them seriously.  
" AYEKA, KIYONE, MIHOSHI!!!!!!" Tenchi ran to his fallen friends, with Selene behind him praying the whole way. Washu sat beside Sasami and Ryoko, pulling out her dimensional computer and analyzing Demoka.  
" What are re you doing Washu?" Sasami was scared beyond belief, but she fought hard not to cry. She had to be strong. She cradled Ryoko's head in her arms and tried to wake her back up.  
" I'm scanning to find a weakness, so we could destroy her once and for all, but it might take sometime"  
" But we don't have much time!"  
" I'm getting really bored of this came" Demoka yawned and twirled her Galilee in boredom, looking at Selene and a pure gaze of hatred.  
Selene looked over at her friends, Tenchi, Ryoko and Washu, she wanted to cry and hide. But she looked over a Sasami and so that she was trying not to cry, but was failing. * She looks so scared. poor Sasami. I must do something. Because if I don't she'll kill them all. I wish the Tama was here to help me. No I can't rely on him, I must do this on my own. Even if I do die, I will take Demoka down with me*  
" This will end NOW!" Selene stood up and looked directly at Demoka. Tenchi looked up from the girls and saw Selene. * Oh God! She's going to fight her!* " Selene NO DON'T" Tenchi grab onto her wrist, and pleaded with her. But Selene bent down and looked into his eyes, she kissed him and whispered " I love you and please don't forget me". Tenchi gasped he wanted to stop her but he was speechless. He also knew with the determined look on her face, that she wouldn't stop.  
" I'm ready Demoka"  
" It's about time"  
" This time we will end this!"  
" Yes this time"  
On both parts, they began powering up. Their powers were enormous, it was so hard for the other to hold on and look directly ahead to see that brightness of their powers. All this power brought Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone and Mihoshi, back to conscience. They were amazed to see such power, the full power of Jurai.  
"AHHHHHHHH" Selene sent a full blast at Demoka. While Demoka did they same. Both powers met half way, and fought to overcome each other. Time went by and they gave it there all, Demoka was weakening , but she wasn't about the show it. While on the other hand Selene was about to drop, she hadn't use so much power before. She could feel her life slowly slipping away. Washu noticed this on her computer and cried out. " SELENE STOP YOUR KILLING YOURSELF!!!!!" Everyone gasped, they didn't know what to say.  
Selene smiled and said " I'm prepared to die Washu, to die for those I love. I love you all, you've all been so kind to me theses past two months. I will never forget the times we shared" Selene began to falter under the amount of power and began to fall to her knees. Ryoko began to cry, she didn't want Selene to die, she wanted her to live and make Tenchi happy. She felt terrible about she said to her. As she watched Selene fight, and was ready to give up her own life for them, for her. She cried, she loved Tenchi, but she knew Selene loved him more. Ryoko looked over at Tenchi, he was in so much pain, he was about to lose the one person he truly loved. Ryoko wouldn't let it happen she didn't want to see Tenchi in pain. She wanted him happy, even if it wasn't with her. She began to see what Ayeka was saying, she was ready to step aside. She wasn't going to be the one that stole love from him. NO! she would never do that to him!   
" I can't let her die, I can't I love Selene like a sister. I CAN'T LET HER DIE!" In moment Ryoko was up and flying towards Demoka. Soon Ryoko shoved her weight into Demoka, making her fall to the ground. While both the energy of powers shot through the air and into outerspace. Selene smiled and passed out, Tenchi ran to her just in time to catch her. Her embraced her and began to cry. Ryoko injured pulled herself over to them, and hugged Selene. " Thank you Ryoko" Tenchi said.  
Ryoko smiled " were not out of the woods yet"  
" NOW YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!" Demoka picked herself up from the ground, she was really ticked off and ready to do away with all of them.   
Tenchi by now had enough! He looked over to Ryoko and said " Could you please watch over her for me, I have to finish something off" Ryoko smiled as she took Selene in her arms" Go for it Tenchi!"  
Tenchi looked at the ugly witch and powered up to his Juraian form. " Tenchi please be careful" begged Ayeka. " I will" Tenchi pulled out the sword, given to him by his grandfather. The light sword called Tenchi, the master key. He powered up and stationed himself to fight.  
Demoka grinned, " Do you really think you can defeat me with that toy!" she laughed.  
" Yes I will defeat you. You will pay for hurting my loved ones! I won't let you hurt anyone any more.!!!!!" Tenchi jumped in the air and brought the sword done on Demoka, but she blocked it with her glaive. She pushed her hand up against his chest and sent him flying into a tree. " TENCHI!!!!!!!!" .  
He picked himself up from the he ground and did roundoff and tried another attack, this time Demoka wasn't prepared and he slashed her across the stomach. She cringed in pain, but sent an attack after him " You will pay for that!"  
Tenchi hit another tree again, but he wasn't going to give up. He prayed and asked for more power. When all of a sudden a bright light appeared and the spirit of Tama, walked out from the trees and towards Tenchi.  
" Its......."  
" Oh My God!"  
" It's Tama!!!"  
" Well well well, Tama long time no see, a bit late are we. Look at her fallen Lady Selene, look at her, she lies dieing. You came a bit late" Demoka grinned and started to laughing, twirling her staff like a baton.  
" No one is ever late" Tama stepped up in front of Tenchi and smiled at him. " I'm sorry Tama I..... I couldn't protect her" He hanged his head done " I failed"  
Tama shook his head " No you didn't fail Lord Tenchi, it is true she may be dieing but we can still save her"  
Tenchi shoot his head back up " How"  
" First we must destroy Demoka, you called for me. I am here to serve" Tama bowed low. Demoka sent an attack towards them, but a shield protect them both. " Thank you Lady Ayeka"  
Ayeka smiled, " Anytime Tama"  
" Yes I called for help, but how can you help me, your a spirit"  
" I have came to assimilate with you, and you can then use my power to create to 10 light hawks of Jurai and finally but away Demoka"  
" Yes, I am ready to do what ever it take"  
Tama smiled, he then walked up in front in Tenchi and walked forward. In a matter of seconds, Tama's spirit disappeared inside of Tenchi. Tenchi could feel the power of Tama, the royal ship. Mix with the blood and power in himself. He felt to strong and powerful, he was know fully ready to destroy Demoka.  
This was when Washu, finally discovered Demoka's weakness. She ran over to Tenchi and had a hard time standing close to him, because of the power radiating from him. " Tenchi when you create the light hawks, aims for her glaive. It is her source of weakness and it will kill her"  
Tenchi/ Tama smiled at her " Thank you Washu"  
Demoka , began to quiver from the he power she was feeling, but she wasn't going to let it stop her. She sent another powerful blast Tenchi/ Tama's way. But they shield it, and a matter a moments, a spirit of the ship of Tama appeared in the sky. The girls were in awe, as the ship began creating the 10 light hawk wings and Tenchi began to power up to his final stage. The final stage that help him defeat Kagato.  
" The 10 Light Hawk Wings of Jurai, very clever, but it won't defeat me"  
Demoka pulled together every last ounce of power together, and sent to directly towards the two. Tenchi/ Tama jumped and the attack missed them, he brought the sword Tenchi down and nd struck out Demoka's glaive. A bright light appeared and the girls had to cover their eyes, while wave after wave of power expelled out crashing into them. A cream was heard it's was Demoka, and then complete silence. As the bright light disappeared, they all looked to see Tenchi/ Tama standing in the place where Demoka was, but all that was left of her was dust. The ship in the sky disappeared, and Tenchi and Tama reverted back to their original forms. Tama left the body on Tenchi and stood beside him. Sasami, so happy that is was all over ran and gave Tenchi a hug.   
" You did it Tenchi!!!" Tenchi hugged her and she hugged him back.  
Ayeka smiled and ran to the two of them despite her injuries, while the others did the same. As they congratulated him, he looked over at Ryoko and the dieing Selene in her arms. He ran to her and picked Selena up, crying and calling her name. Trying to pull her, from falling into her final eternal sleep. Ryoko stood up and looked at Tenchi " I'm so sorry Tenchi, I never really wanted to kill her. I didn't mean it, I was angry and wasn't thinking. I know how much you love her, and I'm willing to step aside. Ayeka's right I'm just happy to know that you love me as a member of your family" She smiled despite how hard it was to say it all, but she truly meant everyword. Tenchi smiled at Ryoko " I do love you Ryoko, you like my Sister I always wanted, sure you can get crazy sometimes, but thats what I love about you. I thank you and forgive you" Ryoko burst into tears, and Ayeka came over and gave her a hug. Something that the two never shared, it was surely the beginning of a friendship.  
Tenchi looked down at Selene and noticed that her breathing was slowing down and she was becoming paler. " Oh My GOD!" he looked wildly at Tama " What can we do?"  
He smiled, he walked over a placed a hand on her forehead, he turned and looked at Sasami " I will need your help for this" Sasami perked up at the mention of her name, she looked questioning at Tama. But she soon realized what he was doing, and did the same by placing her hand on Selene's forehead. The others watched, as the two began to receit an ancient script from Jurai. All of a sudden a beam of appeared and became to surround itself around Selene. Rejuvenating her back to life, has her breathing began to quicken and her skin colour returned. The girls were all in awe, and when the looked up, they noticed that behind Sasami, Tsunami was behind her helping.   
" The power of twins" comment Kiyone.  
" Meow"  
" Yes Ryo-ohki Selene will be all right" Mihoshi picked up the cabbit and showed her what was happening.  
Selene then began to open her eyes, she looked over to see both Tama, Tsunami, and Sasami using their powers to heal her. Slowly Tama began to disappear, for his work was done and Tsunami rejoined with Sasami. " Thank you the three of you" Selene whispered.  
She looked up to see Tenchi crying, " Why are you crying" she asked.   
" I'm just happy to see you alive" He hugged her tightly.  
Selene smiled " Me too". The other girls couldn't take it anymore and jumped in for a group hug, explaining everything to Selene each taking turns to tell a part of the story. Selene smiled and laughed. Ryoko then grabbed Selene's hand and looked at her " I wanted to say that I'm sorry......." But Selene placed her finger over her mouth " There's no need to apologize" Ryoko looked at her and began to wail again, grabbing onto Selene, while the two hugged.   
A ship appeared in then air, it was the Emperor's royal ship of Jurai. Everyone looked up in surprise. Then all of a sudden a bright ball of light came from the ship and then appeared before them was the Emperor of Jurai and his two wives.   
" I see that Demoka has been destroyed"  
Tenchi stood up " yes you are right, I finished her off"  
The emperor smiled and did something very unexpected, he hugged Tenchi squeezing him to death. While Ayeka and Sasami's mother went from each and everyone of them giving them hugs and sobbing. While the other the mother of Yosho, looked at Selene, smiled and gave her a hug.  
Selene let go of her hug from her aunt, and looked towards her uncle. He smiled and drop Tenchi opening his arms to receive his niece. She ran to him and gave him a huge bear hug, he wasn't used to the older Selene he missed it when she was a child. But he hugged her, because her missed her so. " I'm so glad your alive and okay"  
Selene wiped away her tears and nodded to choked up to speak. " I suspect that you'll be returning to Jurai to take back your throne NE?"  
Everyone looked surprised except for Ayeka and Sasami, it was know that if a member of the royal family who ruled before another, was able to take back their throne anytime they wanted to. This was true in their case, because Selene was ruler before their father, he took the throne when everyone assumed she was dead and Jurai needed a ruler.  
Selene shook her head no " No uncle, you a doing a terrific job ruling, I don't want to go back home, I want to stay here and Earth" Her uncle looked surprised, but when he saw the relief on Tenchi's face, he understood why. " I understand, but you will come to see me"   
Selene smiled " yes of course I will"  
~ After to battle with Demoka, it is know 6 years later~  
  
" Mommy, daddy! Yosho took my doll again" The little 5 year old girl with should length black hair , with silver eyes. Came running from the backyard of the Tenchi residence, pouting.  
" Now now, Achika, it's all right honey calm done" Selene, open her arms to let her daughter run into to her warm embrace, so that she could comfort, the little girl.  
" Yosho, I think you should give back the doll to you sister now" Tenchi smiled, but it didn't help, when he tried to scold the 6 year old boy. The little boy looked exactly liked him as a child, except for the silver her he got from his mother.  
" Ah, I'm sorry dad, but she took my toy truck" Yosho complained.  
" Did you Achika?" Selene questioned the little girl in her arms. Achika looked up innocently and answered, " Only because he took my doll"  
Tenchi and Selene both laughed at the two children. It had bee six years since they had gotten married, and God had blessed them both with twins, they named them Yosho and Achika.  
They were about to try and straighten there little situation out, when all of a sudden a ship appeared in the sky and landed out on the lake.  
" I see that Sasami has arrived"  
Selene nodded and picked herself up off the porch, with Tenchi's help. As the two children ran to greet their Aunt.   
Sasami, walked off the platform that appeared for her to leave the ship, she had definitely changed, she was older now. What Tsunami said was true, Sasami looked just like her, Sasami also understood what happened to her. She insisted that everyone call her Sasami still. The teenage girl bounced of the ship and ran to hug the younger children. They loved her dearly and she loved them. They saw her alot, whenever they traveled to Jurai, yep they did and on Tama. The ship regrow back to his normal self, all thanks to Washu.  
Selene and Tenchi both went and hugged Sasami. " Where's Ayeka" Tenchi asked.  
Sasami blushed " Her and Akia were off on a trip to Melria, when I left. But she said to send here love and her had me bring some gifts" The children jumped for joy, a bit disappointed that their Aunty Ayeka couldn't come.   
Not long after Tenchi and Selene married, Ayeka met Akia, one of the youngest council members of Jurai. Well as you can guess they fell and love and got married, they were both really happy for her. Of course she was also very madly in love, and Akia felt the same. Kiyone and Mihoshi, both returned to Galaxy Police and were both promoted, after the report Kiyone submitted about Demoka. They were also very happy, Kiyone worked hard every day and well Mihoshi worked. They came to visit whenever they got time off. Washu went of and joined the Space Academy, becoming a professor. They gave her a second chance, thanks to some recommendations. They only hoped and prayed that so didn't have any ideas for world domination ( thats the Master's job! ^_~). Ryoko went off and did her own thing, no one was quite sure what she was doing, someone had told them that she had taken up being a body guard. But you weren't to sure with Ryoko, but she came around a visited alot like the others. But when Selene gave birth to Yosho and Achika, Tenchi and her made all the girls godmothers. OF course Ryoko and Ayeka, being friends and all competed over who was the best godmother.   
Selene was serving up tie to Sasami and her family, a star like tunnel appeared and out popped Washu. They weren't surprised to see how is was, they were used to her entrances, but they children still jumped for joy and begged her to do it again.  
" Hey everyone!" Washu waved and sat herself down, trying to handle the two hyperactive children trying to get a hug from her. She hugged them both " You two seem abit hyper today"  
Sasami was about to answer when a familiar crash was seem outside of the house, followed by. " I knew I shouldn't have let you land!" Kiyone jumped out checking for any damage.  
" I'm sorry Kiyone" Mihoshi, climbed out, and waved to the others sitting outside.  
" We're here" Mihoshi, skipped over to the others and raced to give Yosho and Ackia big hugs.  
" Sorry we're late we got held up" Kiyone apologized and sat down, letting Achika sit on her lap.  
" It's all right Kiyone" Selene smiled and left to get more tea, for the others.  
" Let me help you!" Sasami jumped up from her place at the table and followed Selene back inside to the kitchen  
Tenchi laughed old habits die hard, he thought to himself.  
Soon they were all laughing and chatting when a d " MEOW" was heard just over head the house. They knew this sound all to well, and waited for the two visitors to make their arrival.  
" Meow, Meow Meow" Ryo-ohki jumped down across the porch and over to the others. Snuggling up to each and every one of them, saying her hellos. They all laughed and hugged the cutey cabbit.  
" Hey guys Sorry I'm late" Ryoko stepped on the porch and made her way over, sitting herself beside Washu.  
" I hope you weren't causing any trouble my daughter" Washu asked, while sipping a cup of tea.  
Ryoko grabbed for a rice cracker and scowled " Of course not mother". But before she could say more, she was bombard by two little blurs coming at her like lightning.   
"Whoa!" Ryoko tumble to the ground, and was jumped by Yosho and Achika.  
" Aunty Ryoko! We missed you" the both said in unison  
Ryoko, hugged the two rascals " Well I miss you both also" She pulled out from behind her two packages, and gave it to them.  
" Yeah!!!!" they both ran to their mother and asked if they could open them.   
"Sure go ahead"  
The group spent the whole day and late into the night talking about old times and new times, exchanging stories and such. Soon it was very late and the twins trying their best to stay awake, fell asleep on their father's lap.   
" I think these two need to go to bed" Tenchi picked up Achika and Yosho.  
" I think so too" Selene got up so that she could help tuck them in bed.  
The girls smiled and said their goodnights to the two children kissing them both on the foreheads.   
" We'll be back down in a few minutes" Said Selene walking up the stairs.  
Ryoko smiled, "Then we can get the real tea out!", everyone laughed.  
Tenchi and Selene looked down at the two sleeping angels. Who would have thought, that such happy times would be brought to their lives. Tenchi stepped up behind Selene and hugged her around the waist, while she rested her head against his shoulder.  
" They look so beautiful" Selene sighed. " They get that from their mother". Selene turned around and looked at him and similed, she playfully kissed him. He groaned " Please don't tease me!" She giggled " Come on we have guests". The loving couple both left the room and silently closed the door. Making their way down the stairs, hand in hand. Thinking about everything and everyone they loved in their life. Unaware, that something was lurky, deep in the shadows ready, to turn their world upside down............  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
